Orginization XIII's Crazy Day
by Ozlice101
Summary: Despite how serious the Orginization can get, they also have a stupid and idiotic side. Funny little story based on two pictures I found.


_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**_

 **I saw a couple of hilarious pictures the other day that I thought would make a funny little story. If any of you guys have seen these photos you'll probably think it's funnier. Hope you guys like it!**

 **P.S., my picture is the photo for the first part of the story, in case my description sucks.**

"Hey, Roxas!"

Said boy glanced around, trying to find where the voice had come from. He walked into the white room, where numbers I through XII were debating something. "Hey Axel." Roxas greeted his friend. "What are you doing?"

"We're trying out this game that Demyx showed us, but it's really tricky." He replied.

"How do you play?"

"Well..."

.o.O.o.

Xion wandered through the halls of the Castle That Never Was, searching for her two friends. After she'd finished her mission she'd gone to their hangout, only to find out that niether had showed up. She walked past the white room, and from inside she heard a bunch of loud orders and ocasional yelling or laughing. Her curiousity getting the best of her, she poked her head inside the room to see what the commotion was.

In the middle of the room was the rest of Orginization XIII's members, holding onto eachother to create an arched human bridge. On the left bottom was Xemnas, and it continued by number until Roxas, who was barely managing to hold up his side of the bridge. "You guys are heavy!" Roxas whined, panting from the burden of keeping them in the air. Unable to completely process what she was seeing, Xion just stared dumbly at the crazy people she called co workers. After a few minutes Roxas was the first one to realise her presence.

"Oh, hey Xion." He greeted, forcing a smile.

Xion lifted a had and waved to him. "Hi Roxas. What the heck are you doing?" She wondered, walking around the bridge and looking at every single member.

"Playing a game Demyx found." Roxas explained. "It's hard." He added as he sat on his heels to let his tired legs rest.

Mystified, the raven-haired girl asked, "How'd you even get like this?"

Demyx from somewhere in the middle answered, "It involves a couch and a lot of flexibility."

Xion shook her head. "You guys are gonna end up hurting yourselves."

"No we won't." Demyx said confidently.

"Oh yeah? Then how are you supposed to get out of that?"

The blond smiled. "We just let go of eachother, then we untangle and fall to the floor."

From the highest point of the bridge Axel cried, "But what if you're in the middle? We have a longer fall."

"Then Roxas and Xemnnas could walk away from eachother until you guys are on the ground."

Roxas pointed out, "But that won't work. Xemnas can't do anything and I'll fall if I move. You guys weigh too much!"

Xion turned away from them and walked out of the room. She wasn't going to stick around and watch them kill themselves.

.o.O.o.

Several hours after they managed to get out of their predicament the Orginization decided to have a little party for Marluixa's birthday. (apparently it had come around.) However, after only a half an hour eryone was drunk. Demyx had found some wine in the kitchen and assumed it was grape juice or something (which it technically is) and gave some to everyone.

Around midnight, Xion had locked herself in her room, Roxas was passed out on one of the couches along with Axel and on the table in front of them laid a stoned Demyx with a priceless look on his face, Zexion was reading twilight to Xemnas and Saix, using overexagerated hand motions and sounds as he read from a chair to the two who was crosslegged on the ground, Larxene was fawning over Marluxia who was contently watching Lexaeus fight with Xigbar, and Xaldin about who had the best weapon, Vexen was the loner who sat in the corner like a dijected puppy, and Luxord had somehow been taped to the wall of the room while he was sleeping. (Axel and Larxene did it.)

 **Haha, I loved writing this. The funny things that this group of idiots will do...ah. Yeah, I just want to get as many little stories out as I can before school starts. You guys won't see much of me for awhile after that, but hopefully I can post every once in a awhile. Until next time!**


End file.
